In practice, the process of manufacturing voluminous fleece made of staple fibers is known as “high loft fleece.” With this process, fleece is deposited and consolidated in separate pieces of equipment. The fleece is deposited by means of a carding machine. This type of fleece is used also in both the hygienic products industry and in filter engineering. A manufacturing experiment was conducted with comparatively thick or voluminous fleece made of continuous filaments. Therefore, naturally crimped multicomponent filaments were used. Crimping often leads to shrinkage forces that eventually tear the spun-bond fabric. As a result, the spun-bond fabric loses the required homogeneity and less acceptable products are produced.